emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6840 (10th April 2014)
"Marlon ends up looking after April when Donna goes for a check-up at the hospital; Megan questions Jai's motives; and Vanessa hands Dom a letter that angers him." (TV Times synopsis) __TOC__ Plot Megan's concerned she's getting the brush off from Jai when he cancels meeting her for breakfast. Charity arranges for Sam to help stuff goody bags for the site tour at Home Farm tomorrow. She hits a problem when she finds out the company providing the gift order have gone bust. Georgia's hurt when she finds out that Priya has asked David to visit and not her. Donna meets with Marlon but they end up arguing again. Megan asks Jai to squeeze in an order of five hundred Home Farm chocolates for the goody bags. Adam arranges to take Katie to a posh restaurant in Hotten to make up for talking about Victoria yesterday. Dom receives a letter giving him a breakdown of happenings following Gemma's organ donation. Marlon tells Donna he wants her to take April home and not bother coming back. Jai drops a few examples of the chocolates being made off at Pear Tree Cottage. Charity is angry when she finds out about the order and insists he won't be paid. Jai tells her that Megan has already paid him. Afterwards, Megan questions Jai on whether he's seeing her just to get back at Charity or if he really does like her. He assures her he does. Marlon frets over his decision about sending April away. He spots Donna preparing to leave, but is caught unaware when April boldly approaches him. Donna quickly whisks her away, but it's clear that she has had an effect on him. As Bob pulls away, he is forced to slam on the breaks as Marlon steps in front of his car, causing Donna to bang her head. Marlon is confused and unsure what to say, but when Donna becomes light headed, it's clear that the conversation will have to wait. Bob takes Donna to the hospital, leaving Marlon to look after April. Seeing Cain laughing in the pub furthers Dom's fury and after a few too many drinks, he finds himself squaring up to him. Harriet intervenes and steers Dom away, but once Vanessa reads his letter, she soon understands his actions. Donna gets rid of Bob at the hospital and apologises to the doctor for wasting her time as she's been diagnosed with terminal mesothelioma but explains her family don't yet know. Cast Regular cast *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan (uncredited) *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Katie Addyman - Sammy Winward *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Charity Sharma - Emma Atkins *Georgia Sharma - Trudie Goodwin *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Dom Andrews - Wil Johnson *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen Guest cast *Doctor - Beatrice Comins Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar, Exterior *Pear Tree Cottage - Offices *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *Connelton View - Living room/kitchen *Café Main Street - Public café *Farrers Barn - Living room/kitchen *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Butlers Farm - Farmhouse kitchen *Sharma & Sharma - Office *Hotten General Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes